


I Just Want You To Be Sure

by Fallenstar92



Series: Ian And Mickey's Love story (songfics) [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Soldier Ian, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: For the majority of Mickey and Ian's eight year relationship they had been forced apart due to Ian's military career. Despite not telling Ian he loves him when the man is away, Ian always knows.Loosely based on "Yours" by Ella Henderson.





	I Just Want You To Be Sure

_I wear your winter coat_

_The one you love to wear_

_So I keep feeling close_

* * *

"That my coat?" Ian asked over the shitty Skype connection one night as Mickey sat in the living room of their little two bedroom apartment-that they had moved up to when they agreed to adopt Mandy's baby she couldn't bring herself to abort, yet didn't want-with Ian's old blue and orange coat wrapped around him.

"It's warm." Mickey tried to defend, though they both knew it was a lie; he loved the old coat because it made him feel closer to Ian. "Just got home with Ridley." Ridley Greer Milkovich-Gallagher was their daughter, and had both of her fathers wrapped around her chubby little finger.

"She asleep?" Ian asked, hoping she wasn't so he could see his daughter for a moment.

"Nah, just changin' into her pajamas; kid decided to play in the fuckin' snow and got drenched." Mickey laughed. He wasn't sure he could honestly be a father when Mandy first asked him and Ian to adopt her baby, but he loved the little girl with everything in him; just as much as he loved her other father.

"Daddy Mick, can we have cocoa?" Ridley yelled, skipping into the living room in her cute little blue Elsa pajamas, her curly hair a mess from her hat. "Daddy Ian!" Ridley screeched when she noticed Ian's face on Mickey's phone screen, her brown eyes bright with excitement.

"Hey, sweetheart." Ian said, tears already in his eyes when he saw his little girl crawl into Mickey's lap. Both men may have hated Kenyatta for how he treated Mickey's sister, but fuck if the baby he and Mandy had made wasn't the most amazing little person in the world. "You bein' good for Daddy Mick?"

"Yes, Daddy Ian." Ridley said with a soft little smile that showed off those adorable Milkovich dimples. "But I jumped in the snow when Daddy Mick said not to."

"Did Daddy Mick tell you why?" Ian asked, know his boyfriend had a reason for telling their daughter not to jump in the snow; he wouldn't just do it to ruin Ridley's fun.

"'Cause I'd get wet and cold and Daddy Mick said if I get sick I gotta miss the Christmas party at school." Ridley admitted, her short, chubby, medium complected fingers tracing patterns on Mickey's hand. "Sorry Daddy Ian."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Daddy Mick." Ian instructed, wiping his eyes. He missed his fucking family; he had never once spent a Christmas with Ridley in her six years of life, and it killed him.

"Sorry, Daddy Mick. I love you." Ridley hugged Mickey, her hair brushing his chin as she did.

"Love you, too, munchkin." Mickey sighed, kissing his daughter's temple. "Go pick out a movie so I can talk to Daddy Ian?" Ridley nodded, turning to look at Ian.

"I love you, Daddy Ian." Ridley said, blowing Ian a kiss.

"Love you, too, sweetheart." Ridley jumped off Mickey's lap and ran to her bedroom. "Love you, too, Mick."

"Not gonna say it." Mickey and Ian both knew Mickey loved Ian, but he refused to tell Ian over their weekly Skype calls, claiming he saved that for when they were together. "See you when you get leave."

"See ya." Ian said, ending the call with a heavy heart; he just wanted to see his family.

* * *

  _But with you I've learned just to let it out_

_Now my heart is ready to burst_

* * *

"You get all of her presents wrapped?" Ian asked on the night of Christmas Eve as he talked to his boyfriend.

"Finally, we got the kid too much shit." Mickey sighed, sitting back against the headboard. "She's gonna love that dollhouse you got her."

"Wish I could be there when she opens them." Ian said. "Hey, Debs is bringin' over my present for you, tomorrow."

"Didn't have to get me anything." Mickey argued, but knew it was no use; Ian loved to spoil his boyfriend and their daughter. "Last tour, right?" Mickey asked for what felt like the millionth time; he wanted Ian home with him and Ridley.

"Last tour." Ian assured Mickey quietly. As soon as the words left Ian's mouth, the camp was filled with screams. "What the hell?" gunshots could be heard through the shitty connection and Mickey knew; knew this was about to be the last time he would talk to Ian.

"Ian!" Ian turned back to the screen, seeing tears in Mickey's bright blue eyes. "I love you." Ian didn't like this; Mickey always said he saved "I love you" for when Ian was home, because he though if he said it over Skype it would mean Ian wasn't coming home.

"Mick-" Mickey cut Ian off before he could argue with him.

"Just tell me you love me, Ian." Mickey begged, feeling his throat tightening.

"I love you." Ian rasped. "I'm comin' home." He promised before the connection was lost and Mickey began sobbing louder and harder than he ever remembered; he was losing the love of his life, and he just knew it was the last time he would ever hear Ian's voice.

"Daddy Mick?" Ridley whispered, entering Mickey and Ian's bedroom. Mickey didn't say anything; he just picked his daughter up and held her close to his chest as he cried. This would be the worst Christmas of his life.

* * *

  _And if I've been feeling heavy_

_You take me from the dark_

_Your arms they keep me steady_

_So nothing could fall apart_

* * *

Ian's family and Mickey sat with their phones in their hands, waiting for some word about Ian as Liam and Ridley opened presents.

"He wanted me to give you this." Debbie sniffed as she passed Mickey a small box, trying not to cry. Mickey shakily opened the box, pulling out the silver band out. He gasped, knowing what Ian had planned to do; he planned to propose to Mickey. With tears in his eyes, he flipped the ring over and read the inscription.

_"I Am Yours."_

"He's comin' back to you, Mick." Fiona tried to reassure Mickey.

"Yeah; Ian's too stubborn not to." Carl agreed, trying to smile.

"Shit!" Lip exclaimed, a wide smile on his face as his phone rang. "It's Ian." Lip answered the Skype call, tearing up when he saw his younger brother. "Shit man, what the hell happened?"

"Attack on the camp. We got lucky; we only had some injuries. Can I talk to Mickey?" Mickey held out his hand once Ian said this.

"Hi, baby." Mickey said, still crying, slightly.

"Comin' home early." Ian said with a slight smile. "Got shot in the leg, but I'm okay."

"Yes." Was all Mickey said. He held up the ring when Ian looked confused from his hospital bed. "I'll marry you."

"Fuck, I love you." Ian said with a smile.

"I love you, too. Come home, soon." Mickey said, smiling at his fiancé.

"Be home next week, baby. Take lots of of pictures of Ridley opening her presents." Mickey nodded, passing the phone back to Lip once Ian ended the Skype call.

* * *

  _And I know every day you say it_

_But I just want you to be sure_

_That I'm yours_

* * *

Mickey and Ian's wedding had been a very relaxed event-only their family in attendance-and the couple danced to the very song Ian had chosen the inscription in Mickey's ring from, only breaking up enough to hold their daughter between them when she insisted on dancing with her fathers. They were happy, and had their whole lives ahead of them.

* * *

  _That I'm yours_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this story or if you have any song recommendations. Much love!


End file.
